Moshpit Madness
by Rice-Ball247
Summary: HVD! It will take a little convincing on Harry's part, and possibly a thong under a see-through miniskirt, to get Severus Snape into the dreaded moshpit. The result is complete debauchery and utter depravity. SSHP, oneshot, moshpit!sex, PWP


**Moshpit Madness**

By Rice-Ball247

**Rice-Ball247: **Happy Valentine's Day! (Even though it's finished in Australia. I slept through it, for the most part, and then wrote this). So that means, when I post this fic, it will _finally_ be posted on the right day!

This will probably be rewritten, because I wanted to put a lot more detail into it. But my fingers are frozen, I'm on a deadline and I have no computer except after one in the morning. And I need to sleep.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or any affiliated characters. They are the work of J.K. Rowling and I make no profit. I also do not have any claim to the songs here, except where indicated. See the song-list at the bottom for titles and the (terrific) artist, The Friday Night Boys.

**Warning: **slash of the SSHP variety, so if you don't like it, then keep reading and be ready to convert. PWP, public!sex/moshpit!sex (yes, it has and can happen), cross-dressing, self-written lyrics, fluff, OOC and **unbetaed**. So if you're offering to correct my mistakes and make this fanfic better, I thank you in advance.

* * *

Severus swallowed hard when he saw the outfit that Harry had planned to wear at the concert. "Should I be concerned about any man trying to put their filthy hands on you, love?" he asked, dark eyes roaming the smooth expanse of long, creamy skin on legs – beginning from Harry's thighs to his feet encased in bright orange Converse. Harry was posing in front of a full-length mirror, lips glossed and pouty as his hips swayed before Severus. It was hell – like voluntarily rolling oneself across hot coal – the mere action of ripping his eyes away from that indecently short piece of cloth, which Harry called a skirt, that stopped just at the tops of his thighs.

"You're going to dangle, Potter," Severus growled, his tone coloured with jealousy at the thought of others roaming their eyes where they should never trespass, on _his_ Harry.

"Oh, don't you worry 'bout me, Sev," Harry teased as he twirled around to face him, the skirt flaring out in a ring of pleated, diaphanous fabric. The older wizard traced the outline of Harry's hips, taking in the sharp curve of his hipbones and a barely-there bulge. "Slightly uncomfortable," Harry mumbled, blushing slightly as he flipped up the scarlet fabric and turned, smirking saucily over his bare shoulder, "but I'll deal."

Severus' jaw dropped in honest appreciation as he followed the line of a ruby-red thong, wedged between Harry's cheeks and disappearing into his crack. The boy bent over slightly and spread his cheeks, causing Severus to groan out loud at the sight of the strap rubbing against a blushing, pink pucker. What really caused his cock to strain against the zip of his jeans was that Harry's rosebud rim was stretched wide around a vibrating, fuchsia dildo.

"Enjoying the view?" Harry bit his lip, worrying that soft, cherry-glistening flesh in a way that he _knew_ would drive Severus insane. The young man's iridescent eyes glittered knowingly, as his straight, white teeth pulled away to let a small, pink tongue slip through. His tongue ran across his upper lip sexily, and Severus' nails bit into the flesh of his palms when Harry spanked one of his pale, milky arse-cheeks. A rosy handprint bloomed on the skin.

He gave Harry the pleasure, the honour, of hearing him moan at the arousing sight. And to Harry, that was the greatest reward. He cleared his throat. "What time are we leaving?" Severus asked impatiently, his voice slightly hoarse as Harry reached for his holly wand on the vanity and twirled it around his fingertips in coy contemplation.

"Well, the supporting bands start at seven-ish..." Severus kept quiet, because he _knew_, oh how he knew, that Harry wanted to go early enough to stand close to the stage. "And the main band comes on at around... oh say, nine or ten?"

Severus knew it. Harry had practically mastered the art of begging with his eyes. And how could he resist _that?!_ It was those irresistible, pleading eyes that Severus nicknamed 'Fuck Me Face Number Seven,' the same one that had convinced him to wear a form-fitting Muggle shirt (although Harry wanted it to be a band shirt, after much compromise, Severus was pleased to find it solid white), under a silk, black vest, along with – Severus shuddered – _drainpipes_, which were so tight that he felt his balls ache and his cock protest at being locked up so closely. He finished off the outfit with a pair of dragonhide boots that looked menacing next to Harry's orange sneakers.

He shifted uncomfortably and tried to adjust his prominent bulge, which had grown considerably between thinking of 'Fuck Me Face' numbers five and six. "Very well, Potter. We'll leave. _After_ you put on a decent shirt!" Severus instructed, eyeing the tempting, perky pink nipples that pebbled on Harry's bare chest. It was with much regret that he bid the beautiful vision goodbye when the younger wizard pulled on a light, cream singlet that actually made Harry look like a virgin – if you completely disregarded his bottom half. And what a delicious bottom half it was...

"Where will you fit your wand, Potter?" Severus barked when the other man picked up the object in question. Harry startled, and Severus realised that Harry hadn't even _thought _of it yet. Then, those verdant eyes took on a mischievous glint as he cast a temporary 'Spell-Block' charm across the shaft of his wand. It was a handy piece of magic that prevented accidental spells in case little children got their hands on it. If Severus ever claimed to be hard before, he would have been lying. His libido shot through the roof when Harry placed his foot on top of a chair and gently eased the slick dildo out, placing it on the vanity table. Then he licked up the length of his wand briefly before slipping it into his arse. "Your bollocks are going to be hexed off one day, Harry," Severus sighed, yet he didn't stop the young man from continuing with his wand-hiding.

Harry stood up and squirmed, those knobbly knees that Severus was so fond of licking were shaking. "It keeps--" he sucked in a gulp of much needed air, "pulsing against my pro-pros-state," Harry's breath hitched and he made his way to his lover like a new-born foal, folding his skinny arms around the dark wizard's neck. Shagbands of every colour ran up both arms. Severus' arms rose automatically to allow Harry to slip between them, closing around the young wizards' shoulders and then dropping as one to the swell of his arse. He studied their reflection in the mirror, more than a little turned on when he saw Harry's pert derrière trembling slightly.

"I have to commend you on your, ah, ability to hide an eleven-inch wand up your posterior. And look, only a bit of the handle is showing," Severus teased, as ran a slender hand over the miniscule bump that disrupted the smooth flow of Harry's skirt. The boy squeaked and shuddered as he felt the wand's tip shift across his prostate gland. The man cast a quick Tempus with his own wand and saw that it was already going on six o'clock. He sighed, "Well, if you want to make it in time to line up, as I'm sure a few people have already done so, then we had best be off. Have you got our tickets ready?"

Harry nodded into the stretch of fabric across his lover's broad chest, unwilling to let go for even a moment. Severus peered at him suspiciously, "Well I know where your wand is..."

"I tucked it into my thong," Harry replied shortly, snickering at the scandalised expression on Severus' face. "What, I can put my wand up my arse, but I can't put our tickets down my pants?"

"You, Mr. Potter, are utterly depraved. I hope you know that someone tonight will come into indirect contact with your crotch," Severus hissed, his hands tightening possessively around Harry's thighs.

Harry didn't even blink an eye at that, smirking as he took Severus' hand. "Oh, I know. Are you Apparating us?"

"Of course I am, silly boy. I don't know how you can possibly concentrate," he sneered, "with your wand up your arse."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" Harry teased wriggling across the hard planes of Severus' chest, abdomen and... well, the not-so-plane bulge of his crotch. The man growled as he gave a sound smack to one of Harry's cheeks and the boy gasped, his knees giving out under him. Harry blushed at his extreme reaction to the sensation. Even with the Spell-Block, he could feel the lingering traces of his magic pulsing across the shaft of his wand.

"How can I not?" the older wizard purred, hefting Harry up by the armpits. "Hold onto me," he warned before Harry felt an uncomfortable squeezing sensation. He nearly came when he felt his wand beginning to vibrate madly against his prostate. He gasped when they finally arrived in an alley, around the corner from the arena, staggering and grasping for purchase on Severus' form. The sensation had heightened with the Apparation, causing Harry's knees to knock against each other upon landing.

"Should I get our tickets out?" Harry breathed into the crook of Severus' neck, staying still a moment as concert-goers continued to walk past without paying them any notice. He turned his head away from them, looking further into the alleyway to hide the bright suffusion of red on his cheeks whilst Severus shoved his hands down his thong and _took his damn time_. "Took you long enough," Harry snorted, still feeling justifiably shy when he felt Severus slip his hand out, fingers clasped around two lengths of admission.

The older man, although he would never, _ever_ admit to it, grinned down at Harry then pressed a relatively chaste kiss against his forehead. Harry smiled because no one saw Severus like this, except for him. "Are we going to the concert hall now?" Harry asked quietly, arms still looped around Severus' neck. Severus nodded, eyes locked onto Harry's as he ran his hands over the bumps of Harry's numerous armbands. Harry felt a shiver run up his spine (or maybe it was the breeze he could feel under his skirt) and played off a cliché trip to snuggle closer to the dour man.

He didn't have to though, because Severus felt the shiver, saw the gooseflesh break out his lover's skin and automatically pulled Harry into his side. "Baby, why didn't you bring a jacket?"

"'Coz it would get too hot in the mosh," Harry replied, slipping a warm hand under Severus' tight fitting shirt to rake his nails across the cool, smooth skin there. He loved it when Severus called him 'baby' because most people thought it was entirely uncharacteristic of him to do so. Well, their loss. It was Harry's secret anyway. He smirked to himself when he felt the other man shiver slightly.

"Pot_ter_."

"Sev_vie_," he returned the affection with a teasing smile across glossed lips, cuddling closer to his lover.

"I am on the verge of an epiphany – you decided to wear the most scanty, scandalous apparel you could get your slutty, minx hands on, in order to either tempt me into ravishing you, to tempt others into ravishing you, or so that you could have an excuse to snuggle in this weather. Take your pick."

"Wow, Sev, that's the most I've ever heard you say in a sentence."

Severus gave him a Look.

"Erm. Oh, look! The line!" Harry pulled his lover into a rather long line of teenagers who made Severus feel distinctly uncomfortable. Sure, he dealt with them everyday, but here, he was completely out of his comfort/terrorising zone. He could hear the _children_ around him begin to whisper, and really, it didn't make him feel any better about the fact that his own lover was around their age as well. But Harry was different.

They stood in line; Severus' legs spread so that Harry could stand between them, feet on either side of Harry's, and hold onto his waist. The line moved and Severus had to waddle the both of them upwards since Harry wouldn't move at all. He stiffened when he heard someone make a rather nasty comment about his appearance. Harry let go at once and whipped around to scowl at the young man who had made the comment.

"Listen here, you arrogant little twerp: You keep your mouth shut about my lover, or I'll shut it for you," Harry hissed, eyes flashing dangerously and his hackles raised. He really reminded Severus of a hissing, spitting kitty. With claws. The brat who had insulted Severus swallowed hard and turned back to his group of friends (all of whom looked exactly the same), face pale and _very_ quiet. None of them commented on the fact that Harry was a boy in drag, or that he was dating someone much older. Harry, despite his innocent looks, had the aura of a dangerous man, and it was natural instinct for people to fear his insurmountable power.

Harry grabbed the lapel of Severus' vest and pulled him down for a smouldering kiss, rising up on his toes to meet his lips. Despite his disdain for such overt shows of affection, Severus' arms encircled Harry's waist and brought them chest-to-chest, dropping to squeeze Harry's firm arse. Harry opened one eye and glared at the man who had insulted Severus, and by proxy, himself. Harry felt his lips pull up into a smirk when the man realised that Harry noticed him and began to blush. Severus broke the kiss when he felt that positively devious curl of Harry's lip, as well as the suddenly sensual aura Harry began to extrude.

Severus had then noticed the brat who had insulted him, staring at _his_ Harry. The resultant Possessive Growl™ was uncontainable and had caused the other male to flinch back. Severus turned back to Harry to see the younger man staring up at him with unrepentant awe in his large eyes. "Stop giving me those cow-eyes, Potter."

Harry pouted pretty pink lips and huffed, letting go of Severus to fold his arms over his non-existent chest (in relation to the fact that he _was_ cross-dressing). "Can I help it if it makes me hot when you glare at someone and then growl at them?!"

"Harry."

"Coz y'know, it makes me all hot under the collar when your eyes get all dark-"

"_Harry_."

"-and then you make that growling noise. Whew. Turns my legs to jelly faster than a Jelly-Legs Ji—oops, I'm not allowed to say that, am I?"

"_Ha_**rry**."

Harry meeped when Severus turned the Growl on him. "I'm sorry?"

"How much longer are we going to be waiting in this infuriating line for? I say we Confund them and get in, right _now_."

Harry made a comforting gesture by laying his hand on Severus' arm, gently rubbing the thick, corded muscles he could feel under the lightly-scarred skin. "But this is all part of the experience, Sev," Harry's bottom lip wobbled.

"Don't. Do. The Face."

Harry's bottom lip trembled even more, "What face?"

Severus had to grit his teeth and look away as 'Fuck Me Face Number Four' was beamed at him in all its unmerciful glory. It was the same face that convinced him to carry Harry to bed when he demanded it, or to buy him an ice-cream whenever they went into Diagon Alley.

"Fine. We'll stay in the goddamned line," Severus grumbled under his breath, folding his arms over his chest as Harry began to beam at him. They were there for another ten or so minutes before he handed over their tickets to the bouncer at the doors.

"No water bottles or cameras are permitted inside the arena. Weapons, drugs and other contraband items must be surrendered immediately."

Severus had to bite back a Growl as one of them began a frisk search over Harry's body. The man in question raised an eyebrow when one of his hands skimmed over Harry's arse. Severus watched as Harry leaned in and whispered into the man's ear, one hand splayed over the bulky chest. The security guard grinned and looked up to wink at Severus, and then allowed them entrance.

"What did you say to him?" Severus asked as soon as they were out of hearing range.

"'I'm Harry Potter, and that's my lover's wand'," Harry answered honestly as they were directed up the stairs and through a few corridors by large signs.

"What?" Severus hissed as he looked back in the direction they had come from. Obviously, they had walked too far to see the man anymore, but Harry still warmed at the gesture all the same.

"Yeah, I'm serious. He was a fellow wizard. Didn't you see his wand in his pocket?"

"Don't be daft, that was his-"

"I'm not even going to deign you with an answer if you make another penis-wand reference," Harry quipped.

"I was going to say, 'police baton'. But since we're on the topic," Severus purred, eyes becoming smoky as his voice took on a sultry, silken tone. His fingers that were resting on Harry's shoulder began to walk down Harry's arm, raising the light hairs and flesh there in an uncontrolled bodily response.

"Down boy," Harry replied, quirking a practice eyebrow in mock imitation of Severus' Look. They continued to follow the directions, the noise in the concert hall growing louder and louder until they stepped through the main doors and it became deafening. Severus couldn't explain it – it was definitely dark, the only lights came from exit signs and the stage setting, but he could still see Harry's face clearly in the dark. No band was currently on stage and the sound of peoples' chattering over a Muggle CD were the only other sounds, so it was still possible to hold a conversation with the person beside you.

"What band are we seeing again?"

"_Escape Velocity_. They're playing with the bands _Bass Meridian_ and _Miranda Warning_," Harry chattered happily as they made their way to the bar, where Severus watched as a plastic cup of beer was filled for himself. Judging by the names alone, Severus felt that this would be a _very_ long night. He took the cup and pulled out a tiny vial of a subtle Headache Potion. It was excellent in preventing headaches and curing minor ones. Slipping exactly five drops of the philtre into his drink, he tucked the vial back into his pocket and downed the beer in one go.

"Hey! It can't be that bad," Harry looked slightly hurt as the man crumpled the cup and threw it into the nearest bin. Harry's eyes widened when Severus grabbed both sides of his head and kissed him thoroughly. He could taste the bitter tang of alcohol on Severus' breath, as well as a slight peppermint taste from the potion.

"I'm here, aren't I?" Severus asked when he pulled away, hands rubbing at Harry's bare shoulders, absentmindedly fixing a strap when it had slipped down the smooth, tanned skin. He began to brush kisses across Harry's cheek, moving down to nip at the soft flesh beneath Harry's ear.

"Ahh, S-Sev," Harry mumbled, hands half-heartedly resisting the man whilst his head tilted to the side in contradiction, begging the man for more. "We can't... not here," he let out a puff of air when Severus stopped and soothed over a love bite. Since they were standing in a dark, obscure corner, no one could see, nor care, what they were doing. Severus stopped his attempts at seducing Harry away from the mosh and smirked at the positively debauched expression on his young lover's face.

"It's six-fifty. You want to push your way through the crowd now?" Harry nodded eagerly and took Severus' hand, leading him to the edge of the crowd. The people were scattered around sparsely at first, but as they continued inwards, Severus was surprised at how tightly packed it was. "Bloody hell, Potter. How on earth are you supposed to breathe in here?"

Harry glanced at him over his shoulder, "You don't. Or you jump up for air. But then you might get bottled, so..."

An eyebrow rose, question the term, which Harry didn't bother to answer. He was scanning the mass of people for a break in the crowed and let out a triumphant cry when he saw people moving around. "C'mon, hurry, while they're still split."

He tugged Severus through the throng of people, hands clasped tightly to each other. Finally, Harry stopped when they were about ten or so rows away from the stage. "This is the best you can do?" Severus quirked an eyebrow with a smirk.

"I can't help it if I'm so small," Harry huffed, standing on his toes to see over a man who was Severus' height. They switched positions so that Harry could see the stage better. Severus felt slightly disgruntled at the fact that there were people surrounding him on every side, _touching_ him (more often an accident than not) in places where he didn't _want_ to be touched. By anyone. Except Harry.

Which then reminded him – there were people touching Harry. _HIS_ Harry. Touching Harry in places where Severus didn't want them to touch (more often deliberately than not). He tightened his grip. They stood there, not bothering with small talk until some people came out on stage to do a last minute sound check.

"Why are you bringing me here again?" Severus asked, his lips pressed against the shell of Harry's ear.

"Well, two reasons. First, you said that my music was rubbish. So, I'm going to prove to you that this experience can be _very_ enjoyable."

"You could have done that at home, in bed," Severus sneered, "or in the kitchen, or the bathroom, or even the living room, for fuck's sake, but not here, where everyone can see you."

"Are you ashamed of me?" Harry asked quietly, to which Severus recoiled.

"_No!_ Bloody fool," he kissed Harry roughly. "I don't want anyone to see you like this. I don't want anyone to have the honour of even _looking_ at you, except for me."

"I think my teeth just rotted out of my gums," Harry smiled with a sugary tone of voice. Then he remembered, "And my second reason is, the last time I went to a concert with my friends, I got shoved around pretty badly. If you're a girl, the guys are a bit nicer. But coz I'm a guy, they think I try to touch their girls, even if it's an accident, or I get pushed into a Death Circle-" Severus winced, but Harry didn't notice, "so I thought, hey, if I came to one of these things with a boyfriend, who was big and strong, then I wouldn't have to put up with all that shit anymore."

"I'm not completely inexperienced with concerts," Severus sneered at the word, "I have been to quite a few."

"I'll fall asleep if you mention anything that involves a classical instrument."

"Potter, I was a teenager in the late seventies."

"You don't need to remind me, Oh Great Hippie," Harry smirked at the thought of Severus in a flower vest and bright, yellow bellbottom pants with sandals strapped to his feet.

"I just find that any girl who needs a boyfriend in the 'moshpit'," Severus used air-quotes, "is pathetic. It ruins the enjoyable experience for the male, who has to constantly be looking after his woman; it is also rather unpleasant for, as you've mentioned, the people around them, who get mistakenly pushed and shoved by some arse on a testosterone high. And don't even get me started on girls who want to ride on their boyfriend's shoulders. I will be willing to protect you, however, as I know for a fact that you are perfectly capable of looking after yourself when I'm not looking."

"Severus..." Harry made cow-eyes at his lover yet again.

"Potter, don't look at me like that."

Harry stretched his body across Severus' flank to press a kiss to the man's cheek. "Love you."

The only response he got was a firm squeeze on his arm when the crowd suddenly began to cheer loudly. The first warm up band came on stage, shouting and screaming sentences that barely made sense to Severus, due to the fact that it was twenty-percent English and eighty-percent profanity. The 'music' they played was deafening and he was certainly not enthusiastic about the band as much as the people around him were – gaggles of teenagers and young adults, all jumping and screaming when the time called for it, standing and swaying in the lulls between. The entire arena seemed to be suffocating with the heavy odour of sweat – barely an hour into the warm-ups, and Severus was beginning to rethink wearing a vest. Plus, could balls sweat even more than this?!

"Fuck yeah! Thanks guys. You guys are fuckin' awesome! Fuckin' best crowd we've seen so far!" the lead 'singer' crowed, which earned a near-deafening response from the hooligans around them. The loud twang of a guitar followed by an impromptu drum roll led into the next song before the warm-up band finished and a few guitar techs came on stage to change the set.

Severus glanced down at Harry, who was swaying on his feet to a rhythm that wasn't audible. "You enjoying yourself there, Potter?"

Harry glanced up at his lover with a small smile, "Yeah. They weren't too bad. I'm not that fond of the local bands around these parts. I think _Miranda Warning _is the first band to come on stage," Harry chirruped with excitement and Severus could see it in his eyes, in his smile and the way in which his body was poised. He practically radiated an aura of exhilaration.

Then it occurred to Severus, that by accompanying Harry to his concert, he was making his little love _very_ happy. Therefore, it could be deduced that Severus' presence here contributed largely to the fact that Harry was having a good time. Shoving down warm and fuzzy feelings, Severus diverted his attention back to the stage.

This band wasn't so bad. They were typically a very modern band, using synthesisers in conjunction with guitar, bass and drums. Severus didn't bother to pay attention to the lyrics – he found his attention widely based on the fact that Harry was starting to move; up and down, side to side – and Severus was worried that the young man would be swept away with the crowd.

To combat this, he positioned himself directly behind his little lover and wrapped his arms loosely around Harry's body. The green-eyed boy glanced up briefly with a beaming smile and went back to jumping around like a lunatic whilst Severus watched on. The first two songs were wild and energetic, so Severus appreciated it when a slow, ballad-type song was played next and a few lighters appeared. Harry's small hands came up and grasped onto Severus' elbows – his nails were painted lime green, Severus noted with a fond, slightly exasperated smile.

He pressed closer to Harry's body, melding against the sinuous length of Harry's back. He was still a little turned on from Harry's earlier actions, so it was no surprise that when Harry began to sway to and fro across Severus' crotch, his cock stood to attention.

Harry paused when he felt something hard straining against his wand – yes, his _wand_, not his dick – and realising that his lover was turned on, Harry began to roll his hips against Severus', grinding lightly in the midst of the crowd. The light friction kept jostling the wand pressed against his prostate and, in doing so, Harry began to harden inside his thong.

No one around them seemed to realise the fact that the air between them was composed of _heat, tight, sex, hot, fuck, fuck, __**fuck**__._Severus lowered his head, placing it within the junction of Harry's neck and jaw and began to suckle gently at the creamy skin there. Harry's legs were quivering as they moved as one pillar, swaying back and forth. The sweat, the crowd, the lights, the band – all seemed inconsequential at this point.

And then the fast-paced music began.

"... _you have the right to remain, with me, oh ba__**by**__, it's right to stay with me. When you're moving like __**that**__, __**that**__, my heart's beating like __**bang**__, __**bang**_..."

Harry held back a gasp when he felt Severus thrust against his arse in time to the beat, cock pressed against the wand lodged deep inside. He bit his lip to stop a pleasured scream when he suddenly felt the wand inside him _move_. Severus had snuck his hand under Harry's skirt, the other hand splayed across Harry's stomach, and was twisting the shaft of wood clockwise and counter-clockwise, pulling it back and pushing it _in, in, in_. Harry's knees buckled when the wandtip was shoved firmly against his prostate and he could have sworn that he felt a tingle of magic.

"I-is- the s-spell still in-in-_innnnnnnnghh_," Harry moaned when he felt the wand jerk out and in at a steady pace. He could feel rather than hear Severus' rumbling chuckle, deep in the chest pressed tight against his back.

"In _place_?" Severus asked smoothly as he pushed the wand inside a final time and left it there. Harry felt rather disappointed. "Let me check." Harry felt a tingle of magic shoot up his spine and heat pool deep in his belly. Severus chuckled again. "Looks like it's still _in place_, Potter."

Severus didn't do anything else through the next set of songs, until _Bass Meridian_ came on stage. The lead singer was tall and lanky, a cigarette held between the 'V' of his fingers while he grasped the microphone. He had dark hair and darker eyes, and Severus could have sworn that he saw a tiny fang peeking out from behind pale, thin lips. Harry was absolutely star-struck, which irked Severus to no end. See, this is what he got for dating a _teenager_.

Reluctantly, Severus had to admit that this band was quite good, perhaps a lot better than the previous and leagues better than the warm-up bands. The singer had a deep voice that crooned over the audience, who were spell-bound by the song and lyrics. It was then that Severus realised that the lead singer was a _vampire_. In a Muggle stadium. Full of humans – Muggles, and possibly a few of the Magical kind. His grip tightened on Harry, who didn't seem to care, or notice, that there was a magical creature on the stage.

His eyes narrowed when he felt Harry suddenly shiver, his instincts going into overdrive when he realised that the vampire's eyes had connected with Harry's mid-song.

"_On the bed, on the floor, in the other room he's wondering where you are. So lock the door, and close your eyes, I guess now it's time_." Leading into the next lines, the vampire broke the connection and established eye contact with Severus. "_I'm sorry if I stole your boy, oh, oh, I'm sorry if he likes me more than, he ever liked you, he never liked you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry if I stole your boy_," the lyrics seemed a lot more relevant after that little bit of contact with Harry and Severus returned the glare in full-force, using subtle Legilimency from across the crowd. The vampire suddenly stumbled on stage and looked away quickly, making a quick recovery to continue the song.

He glanced down at his little lover when Harry began to giggle and shift back onto him, "I know what you did, Sev." Harry stood on his toes and stretched backwards to plant a soft kiss under Severus' jaw. "Thanks, love."

Severus let his lip curl slightly whilst a hand snaked down beneath Harry's skirt get again and fondled the little minxes' cock and balls through the red thong. "You can thank me in a different way, Potter," Severus purred, letting the pad of his index finger slide across the damp tip of Harry's now hard cock. It was pulsing in his hand, peeking out from the thong and sliding against the fabric of Harry's skirt. The people around them were too busy fixated on the stage to notice the two of them getting up to no good.

Making sure that, indeed, no one had noticed, Severus sneakily flipped up the back of Harry's skirt and undid the front of his jeans, letting his heavy cock come free from its constraints. He was ridiculously hard to the point that it hurt, and the thought of fucking Harry in the middle of a crowd, in public, was making him harder than ever.

As if sensing the downward spiral his thoughts were taking into the gutter, Harry glanced over his shoulder and sent Severus a full-fledged 'Fuck Me Face Number Three'. It was the same face that convinced Severus to attend the Granger-Weasley Christmas Party last year, and the same face that Harry used whenever he wanted Severus to initiate hand-holding in public.

Muttering a curse to the heavens in regards to his inability to resist anything related to Harry, Severus tapped the wand in Harry's arse and reminded Harry to remove the spell. In doing so, Severus then cast a lubricating charm which neatly coated the channel of Harry's arse without too much leakage. "Now, where are we going to put your wand, Mr. Potter?" Severus purred as Harry began to shake with anticipation.

"K-keep it in there. Please, hurry," Harry whispered as he tried to impale himself onto the long, thick cock that was rubbing deliciously between his cleft, against his thong and wand. He nearly cried when Severus began to pull away.

"What's the rush for, hmm, Harry?" Severus purred, his voice like velveteen chocolate as it smothered Harry with delight. His long fingers were curled elegantly, expertly, around Harry's throbbing length and he jerked, feeling Harry waver in his arms.

"I'm so close, please," Harry's voice was soft, low, but begging, _pleading_ that Severus fill and fulfil him. Instead of that, however, Severus formed a tight circle around the base of Harry's cock with his thumb and forefinger.

"I don't think so," Severus murmured, hissing a spell so that a band of magic was coiled firmly around Harry's cock. Harry stifled a wail of despair as he felt hotter than ever, yet his orgasm was staved off for now. The people around them were now starting to get rougher, jumping up and down, so Harry feebly joined in, wishing he had taken Severus' advice and stayed home so that he would be coming, and coming, and _coming_.

"Is this- your revenge?" a gasped breath left Harry's lips as Severus toyed with his cock a little, his smooth fingernail sliding across the spongy head of Harry's dick.

"Revenge? Oh no. This is my _reward_," a dark chuckle filled Harry's ear as the hand drew away and he keened at the loss. _Bass Meridian _were on their final song now, and it was a fast-paced one that had Harry wishing Severus would just hurry up and _fuck him_ already. It looked like he would have to reinforce Face Number Three if it didn't have Severus in him already.

"_Am I moving too fast? Am I thinking too slow? I just wanna know, whoa oh. So I took all night to write this stupid love letter to you, yeah you, from me to you. And all the time that I wasted on this stupid love letter to you, fuck you! From me to you."_

The crowd was now a mass of writhing bodies around them, pushing Severus and Harry closer together until there were scant millimetres between them. Harry's head tilted upwards and there it was again, he was _begging with his eyes_ and Severus couldn't resist so he bit his lip and slid in, inside, slid home and it was tight and wet and hot, _hot_, **hot**.

Harry's head was bent forward, small hands pressed against his mouth in an attempt to muffle a scream. He was trembling from head to toe, shivers racing up his spine and heat was pooling in his stomach again, like a mouth watering before a feast. There was always that feeling Harry got, and it was strange – he felt relieved that Severus was in him, yet anxious, because he wanted him to move, move, _move already!_

The mosh shifted and people were beginning to bang against each other, males roughing up their mates in Death Circles whilst girls watched on in excitement. Someone pushed Severus from behind and he was shoved cleanly into Harry's arse, causing both men to moan lowly. Harry felt a profoundly aroused when the sudden jerk into him propelled them forward until they were only a few people away from the stage. The vampire was singing his heart out, and then the air seemed to shift around them. The lead singer glanced down at Harry knowingly and winked, causing Harry's pulse to race faster, out of his control.

Severus caught the gesture and began to fuck Harry in earnest whilst the vampire decided to bring up another round of the chorus, this time faster and louder than ever. Mid-fuck, Severus heard a thought go through his head, _I'm giving you this chorus_, the foreign voice said and it was with relief that he continued to pound into Harry without a need or care for the others around him.

Harry brought a finger up to his mouth and stifled another moan when the song ended and the band left, leaving them still connected from under Harry's skirt. The next five minutes of just staying _still, don't move or we'll get caught_! were the most agonising moments of his life. Worse still, by the time _Escape Velocity _had taken the stage, their first song was a slow one.

"_The bottom of the ocean was nothing like I'd ever expected. It was softer and darker, but lighter seemed brighter."_

Harry seemed to be dismayed at this, as he wanted it to be hard, fast and rough so they can finish up and just go home where they could pick it up again. But Severus had other ideas. He shifted his feet so that they were outside of Harry's and he pushed in slowly, gently, deliberately. There, in the midst of the crowd, he made sweet, leisurely love to Harry whilst the lead singer crooned one of their popular songs.

"_It made me hazy..." _Harry allowed himself a soft groan as Severus rolled his hips deliciously; his thick cock pressed inside Harry, pressed against Harry's _wand_ in slick, tight heat._ "...like heat bubbling all around me..." _Severus' thrusts were long, sleek and deliberate, fantastically accurate grazing against Harry's swollen prostate – "_And the warmth gains momentum..." _– Severus slowly picked up the pace that was building as his arms encircled Harry's hips – "..._ghosting closer, pulling closer..."_

His cock dragged outwards until only the tip remained as everyone's collective knees were coiled tight in preparation to jump, potential energy all ready for use. The lead singer stretched out his arm towards the crowd, fingers splayed open as if he were grasping something from the air. Harry held his breath.

"_**Then I opened my eyes!**__" _Severus hissed as he thrust in deep, feeling Harry's thighs quivering, his balls slapping against the tiny inch of Harry's wand handle that was jutting out of his slick, used rim. _"There was water all around me, and I gasped and I choked as reality, had me kicking upward."_

Harry had never felt so naughty in his life! This was incredibly fantastic and hot and _god! _He was having sex with his lover in the middle of a moshpit, at his favourite Muggle band's concert. He wailed as the song continued, voice drowned out and unheard as the bass thrummed, drums banged and guitars blasted note, after note, after _note_.

"_I set my eyes, on that glowing skin before me. I tried to pull away, but you held me back. Now we're past... the point of no return!"_ The chorus melted down into the next verse and Severus' thrusts matched the song appropriately. The fast, frenzied pace he had taken during the chorus was now the same, long thrusts he had chosen for the verse and Harry whimpered in pleasure as he was teased mercilessly. No matter what Severus said, this was revenge! For all the teasing he had done earlier, flaunting himself in front of him, tempting him, tempting _others_, but they didn't matter; no one mattered, except for Severus.

"Please, Severus," Harry gasped, his eyes half-mast and a thin trail of saliva dribbling from the corner of his mouth, because he couldn't control it and it was driving him insane! Severus bit his tongue – '_Fuck Me Face Number Two!_' – as he removed the restraining spell on Harry's cock when he heard the chorus coming back up again. And then it was thrust for thrust as Harry pushed back onto Severus' plunges forward until both were too dizzy to even stand.

Severus was amazed that no one had even _noticed_ them! Unable to control himself any longer, he pressed his lips against the back of Harry's neck, groaning while his hips jerked and he released flood after flood of hot, hot cum. His fingers were quick to reach Harry's cock, hand a blur until Harry spilled his load into his hand. The song had finished up without their realisation and had started onto the next song.

"_I give myself to you, wholly and entirely. My body fuckin' aches for you, don't take my crime too lightly. If I ever slip it up, don't hesitate, don't give a fuck if you..."_

Severus moaned as he withdrew from Harry's quivering hole, murmuring a rudimentary cleansing charm to rid them of excess sweat and cum. He made sure that Harry's wand was properly hidden before he tucked himself back into his jeans and fixed the back of Harry's skirt.

"_On my knees, I'm crawling baby. On my back, I'm sprawling baby. Master, I want it faster, faster. I'll beg for mercy, don't let me have it. Gag me up and let me have it, harder. I want it harder, harder." _

Harry squirmed, despite being rid of all the lubricant and cum inside him. He still felt deliciously slick and open, even with his wand safely stored up his arse. It slipped and slid against his prostate, which was now over-sensitised to the point that he was aroused within seconds. Harry reached back for Severus' arms and pulled them around his hips, snuggling into Severus' chest as the crowd moshed around them.

Severus' chin was resting against his shoulder, so it was somewhat easy for Harry to whisper into his ear, "I'm horny, again." The older man chuckled and obliged Harry, slipping his hand down Harry's thong to fondle him until the younger wizard came feebly for the last time.

"No more, until later," Severus warned him, and Harry felt his pulse quicken when he heard his lover's deep, smooth voice. Harry nodded, despite the fact that he wanted to rut against Severus' leg like a puppy in heat. _Escape Velocity_ was a decent band, and Severus could understand why Harry liked their music so much. They were loud, fun and engaging the crowd with little effort needed. Plus, he was sure that he would remember this concert many years from now, on the fact that he and Harry were so depraved as to fuck in the middle of the moshpit.

"Hello London!"

The crowd screamed back as the vocalist, a young man with clothing frighteningly similar to what Severus was wearing, strutted across the stage and told them how amazing their reception was. Severus found himself whistling along with the rest of them, for Harry's sake, he told himself. He couldn't deny the fact that he certainly had a great time.

"This is our last song for the night. We hope you had an awesome time. So, how many people here have gone through a pretty nasty breakup?"

The fans screamed in recognition as a familiar drumbeat filled the stadium and their signature song '_Permanent Heartbreak'_ was played. "_Face down on the bathroom floor; did you know you left me hanging out to dry? Can you see me in the ICU? Do you even care; I'm fighting for my life?"_

The sour man known as Severus Snape found himself letting loose for the last song of the evening, jumping up and down with Harry, feeling, for the first time in years, as if the weight of the world had suddenly disappeared from his very soul.

"_You set me up and that was my mistake. And all I got was permanent heartbreak. Damaged beyond repair. I was, I was much better off before I met you. And you're with him. It pisses me off that you're A-Okay. And all that I've got is permanent heartbreak."_

The song finished petered off and the band left as the crowd, the fans, cheered for _encore, encore, encore_. Harry joined them with much excitement. He glanced back over his shoulder up at Severus to see the man drenched with sweat, his sweat, and others' sweat, but his dark, onyx eyes were ever bright and there was a smile on his lips that made Harry's heart flutter.

The audience went wild as their cheers became a roar so deafening that it took a loud drum roll to quieten them down before finally, _finally_ the very last song of the night was played.

---

Severus and Harry made their way out of the concert hall with a smile on Harry's face and both of their ears ringing constantly. Harry was breathless, his face flushed and eyes happy. He led Severus over to the merchandise stand, where he bought Severus three shirts from each of the band, and purchased one for himself (_Escape Velocity_ was emblazoned on the front). With their purchases tucked safely under Severus' arm, the two made their way outside of the arena, into the cool night air where flocks of teenagers dressed mostly in black were making their way into cars and taxis.

"Did... did you have a good time?" Harry asked softly, his face burning and suddenly feeling extremely shy as he scuffed his shoes on the pavement. Severus cupped his free hand around Harry's jaw and raised the boy's head until they were looking each other in the eye.

"I had the time of my life," Severus admitted, kissing Harry so tenderly it was as if none of their 'bedroom activities' had happened at all. And then, Harry smiled. It was the smile that made Severus' heart burst and ache at the same time, rising and soaring above and beyond any poetic meaning. It was the smile that made Severus fall in love for the first time, and the second time, and every other time he had fallen for Harry after that. "You're giving me your Number One face, again," Severus murmured, lips curving into a smile as their mouths met once again.

They broke apart, yet huddled closer when Harry shivered. Severus couldn't tell if it was from the kiss or the cold. "Did it work, then?" Harry whispered, tangling his fingers through Severus' shoulder-length hair. It was slightly damp with sweat and cool to the touch.

"I think you might be able to convince me further," Severus teased as he kissed Harry a final time, then gathered him close as he Apparated them away.

**The End**

* * *

Song List:

_Miranda Warning – _snippet written by Rice-Ball247 (me) for this story

_I'm Sorry If I Stole Your Girl _(Boy) – The Friday Night Boys

_Stupid Love Letter_ – The Friday Night Boys

_Point of No Return_ – written by Rice-Ball247 (one of my emo songs)

_BDSM_ – written by Rice-Ball247 (one of my older songs)

_Permanent Heartbreak_ – The Friday Night Boys

* * *

**Rice-Ball247: **Is anyone going to see **Cobra Starship** on March 16th?! With **Owl City**?! I'm so excited, it's been ages since I went to a concert - totally thrumming with excitement over here - And uni will be starting March 1st. I'm also excited for that.

Remember, this was **unbetaed**, so if anyone is offering to just quickly correct any mistakes they picked up, I'll be happy to take you on, even if this is complete. Please take the time to review and tell me what you thought. Despite it being my favourite pairing of all time, I rarely write Snarry.


End file.
